Flickers
by FranGipani6181
Summary: Castiel: a 19th Century, high society man, with a big house and a privileged life. Everything is perfectly normal until he meets the street boy Dean, and from that moment forward, Castiel's life is changed forever. He'll have to make choices that he never thought he'd have to make in his lifetime. All for one man, who of all the people he had the chance to meet again... *Spn AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Flickers  
Chapter 1  
Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own supernatural,I am just throwing the characters into the past for a bit and then putting them back where I found them :)**

**AN - This was an idea that came to me inspired by a post ****on tumblr and also the lyrics to the song 'Flickers' by London Grammar :) and if you have the time do look up their music because it it truly amazing. Anywho I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please leave a review! :)  
****~Fran xx****  
**

* * *

_"And every time I go to bed  
An image of you flickers in my head  
And every time I fall asleep  
An image of you flows in my dream"  
~London Grammar_

The first time I saw Dean Winchester, I was only ten, however at the time I didn't know who he was, but he fascinated me. He looked my age, all piercing green eyes and perfectly sculpted cheekbones. He was skinny though, dressed in thin, grubby rags, with who I thought was his younger brother in tow. Both with heads bowed against the harsh wind, stumbling down the cobbled stones of the main street. "Come on Sammy, we're nearly home." He's said. Ignored by the adults, just another homeless child, but I saw him. And he looked at me – me with my flawlessly tailored jacket and shined boots – as if I could help him. I wished I did then, but at the age of eight I didn't know what I could do to help, my mother wanted me in the car and home before I caught my death of cold, no questions asked. I thought I'd never see him again, but I never forgot him, his face forever etched in my memory.

– O – O – O –

"Castiel dear, you need to leave the house and go get some fresh air." Mrs Novak strode up the hallway towards her son, who I sat in his favourite window seat, reading.

"I'm nineteen years old mother, do I really need to go outside and do sports like the rest of them? I can do what I like." His bright blue eyes looked reproachful, leaving one hand in the thick book he was reading he pulled the other through his dark hair.

"It may change your life to get your nose out of those books. It's unhealthy to get this little sunlight." She looked exasperated, though her blue eyes were glinting with a hint of a smile. Her long dark hair wound into a bun with strands falling out at the front, framing her kind face.

"I'm in the sun," Castiel jerked his head towards the window, his mouth twitching at the edges in a smile.

"Suit yourself dear, but remember…it might change your life," she smiled lovingly down at her youngest son, before turning and leaving back down the corridor.

Castiel stared out the window, out over the sloping green lawns of his family's large home. The huge sandstone mansion sat just in front of a large wood. A deep moat surrounded the neatly mown lawns, the outside of which was lined again by a high brick wall. A long gravel driveway encircled the building before leading down to the bridge. The two ends of the wall met at a pair of iron gates, the metal wrought and twisted in elaborate patterns.

With a sigh, the young man flipped the book shut and swung his legs to the ground. Leaving the novel on the seat, he stood and stretched, pulling at the collar of his white shirt. Castiel strode down the white walled corridor, then down the stairs to the main hall. The domed ceiling arched up from the grand, dark oak, double front door. However Castiel didn't use the bronze door knockers to push them open. He veered off to the side walking down a slightly more narrow passage then the other corridors to a side door which he usually used to leave the house. As he walked, Castiel deftly lifted his long beige overcoat from the hook on the wall and shrugged it onto his broad shoulders like he'd done it a thousand times before; he then pulled open the door.

He made his way down the path towards the smaller gate out of the grounds of his home. The sun was warm on the back of his neck, and a breeze ruffled his neatly brushed hair as he left through the smaller side gate, and closing it behind him with a clang.

"Hey, Cassie! Where are you going?"

Castiel spun round to see his elder brother Gabriel striding down to the gate. "I'm going for a walk…and please, don't call me Cassie."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he reached the gate. He was a head shorter than Castiel, and stockier. Also more often than not he wore a sly grin, different to Castiel's usual more calm and collected demeanor. "What else am I going to call my little brother?"

"Gabe…"

"Fine, anyway have a nice walk Cassie!" He waved before walking back up to the house.

Castiel rolled his eyes before turning and sauntering off down the main street. The cobbled stone pathway that lined the road, stretched out towards London. You could hardly see the city from where they lived but the nearest village wasn't far down the road. He walked in silence, though when you walk alone, who is there to talk to? He had never got on well with Michael, his other older brother, the man worked in Law Enforcement, and it wasn't that Castiel had a problem with that, the two had always fought. Gabriel on the other hand was friendlier, and they could talk without getting at each other's throats, but Gabriel was a joker and Castiel had always been a lot more composed than he ever was. So Castiel had always been a bit of a lone ranger, a reader, and when he walked he walked by himself.

It was about fifteen minutes before Castiel reached the village. He heard muffled yells and shouts from around the side of the building. He jogged round the corner, eyes wide, he saw a large man, wearing a brown, flour covered apron, shove a skinny light haired man out into the street. The latter then tripped, and fell face first into the gutter.

"…and if I see you or your brother in this bakery again, I'll call the police on you!" The larger man yelled slamming the door behind him.

The skinny guy tried to get up, but it seemed he'd banged his head. Passersby seemed to either ignore him, or just hurry by to avoid him. Castiel hurried over, and rolled him over, "are you alright?"

"I…I think so…" his voice was deep, but it wavered as he tried to sit up.

"Just take some deep breaths, what's your name?" _This should help shouldn't it? He looks about my age…I wonder where his brother is…is he younger?_

"Dean, Dean Winchester…" he looked up at Castiel, his eyes were a piercing green, and he had stubble on his chin and round his mouth, proof of a rough upbringing, one that Castiel hadn't had.

"Castiel Novak," he held up his hand and pulled the man up. Though he was skinny, when they stood Dean was taller than Castiel by a little, his size made more noticeable by the oversized, dark jacket he wore.

"Thank you, but why'd you help me? I mean, I have no intention to offend you but as you saw, people of your status don't usually want to help people like me…"

"None taken, I thought you needed it. Your brother? He must be hungry too…I don't want to over step the line but do you want me to buy you some bread? You won't have to try steal it this time."

A look of pure amazement lit up Dean's face, "I couldn't…I'd forever be in debt…"

"I insist."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you." Dean smiled, "my brother Sammy, he's only fifteen and he's all I've got. I do my best but there is never enough food and…"

"Dean, I'll be back in a moment." Castiel turned and walked into the shop. Minute late he returned with two large loaves of bread in a brown paper bag. "I know it's not much but…"

"It's enough, thank you…I have no idea how I can thank you properly." He took the two loaves to discover they were both warm from the oven.

"No need, just look after your brother, and maybe I'll see you another time." Castiel shook Dean's hand, he grinned.

"See you round Cas," Dean replied with a smile.

Castiel gave him a nod, (even surprising himself that he didn't comment on the nickname), "see you round."

Castiel turned and wandered back up the street, he turned for a moment at the corner of the building, but Dean was already gone. It wasn't until he'd reached the gate back to his home that he remembered. Nine years ago. A cold day, two boys with heads bent against the harsh wind. He'd seen him before, when he was ten years old, as he was pulled into the car by his mother. The fascinating boy with the green eyes and the little brother.

Castiel's face split into a begrudging smile. _Mother is always right, isn't she?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Flickers  
Chapter 2  
Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural,I am just throwing the characters into the past for a bit and then putting them back where I found them :)**

**AN - Thank you to those who read and responded :) It really encourages me to write :) I was going to updtae this fic on Tuesday and do the same every week but then I finished and edited the chapter and thought why not haha :P**** Anywho I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please leave a review! :)  
****~Fran xx**

* * *

"Look what I've got Sammy!"

Dean's shaggy brown haired brother was sitting on the floor near the window of their tiny, two roomed house, eyes closed. Anyone else would have thought him to be asleep but Dean knew him better. The lack of food meant that the easiest way to keep energy, and thus warmth, was to stay still. Though it was a relatively warm day outside, the temperature of the small place the brothers called home stayed cooler than was pleasant. Sam's eyelids snapped open to reveal two puppy-dog like orbs. "What is it Dean? And it's Sam, 'Sammy' was a chubby twelve year old, I'm nearly sixteen."

"Sammy," Dean said pointedly with a sly grin, "I tried nicking the bread from the baker but he caught me again and I was chucked out..."

"Dean! Didn't I tell you that was a bad idea? You're gonna' get yourself arrested!" Sam stood slowly, stretched his thin body.

"…but, this guy, Castiel Novak, he bought us two loaves of bread. They're fresh." He grinned, taking one of the loaves out and taking a knife from the draw. He cut a few slices and handed them to Sam, he then cut another for himself. Slow, methodical. The bread was warm, a comfort to him, and seemed to fill the gaping hunger he felt.

"Novak…" Sam took a small bite, "you know the Novak's live in the big sandstone building up on the hill?"

"I thought I knew the name…" he took another bite of the bread, chewed for a moment, "I wonder why he helped me then."

"I dunno' Dean," Sam frowned, before a small smile lit up his face, "maybe he likes you…" Sam said with a raise of his eyebrows, and grinned before bursting into laughter at the look of mock horror on Dean's face.

– O – O – O –

That night Cas lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, the image of Dean's face flitting through his mind. _I still know so little about him… _The longer the lay there, the more his curiosity burned at the back of his mind. Leaving his last thought before sleep overtook his already heavy lids to be _I need to go see him again…_

The next morning Cas lulled himself into a state of consciousness, his dark hair a ruffled mess as he stumbled, bleary eyed, out of his four poster bed and to the bathroom adjoining to his room. He placed both his hands on either side of the sink; leaning there he stared at his reflection in the mirror. 'This is madness' his expression seemed to say. _You met him yesterday! _He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again only to think of Dean. "Ughh, stop it!" he muttered to himself.

Later t breakfast, Cas pushed his scrambled eggs around the plate, his mind still on Dean.

"What's wrong Cassie?" Michael raised an eyebrow, noticing Cas' half eaten plate of eggs.

"Not you too Michael," Cas quipped.

"What?"

"The nickname."

Michael shrugged, "anyway, what is it? You're usually a breakfast eater." he looked quizzically at his younger brother, more out of curiosity, than of care for his well being.

"I'm fine, just not hungry, that's all," Cas lied easily, "I'm going out." He pushed out is chair and walked the same route he had the day before, lifting his coat from the rack as he went.

Once he'd made his way to the town, he stopped, stared around. _Where the hell could he be? I don't know whereabouts he lives…or even where he'd be on a Friday. _He spun round, then back again, deciding to walk down the main street. The noise from the lines of shops either side of him almost covered the voice that called his name.

"Cas!"

He twirled round to face the sound of the voice. Just a little down the road sat Dean on a small wooden stool, in his lap were a sketch book and pencil. Next to where he sat were a number of beautiful sketches, of the landscapes that surrounded the village and some of the village itself. Cas sauntered over, mouth agape, "Dean I…I didn't know you drew…"

"You never asked," Dean replied with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Cas sat next to him on the empty wooden stool, he waited for a moment before answering, "I…I wanted to see you again."

"Why me though? Why'd you help me? I'm nothing special; I'm a poor artist, struggling to keep my brother alive with the amount of money I make."

"You fascinate me…"

"I fascinate you?" Dean took a deep breath, "I've never been told that before, but now I think about it..."

"What?" Cas prompted slowly.

"…you fascinate me too."

Cas looked over to meet Dean's intense gaze, and was about to say something when Dean spoke up again.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Cas nodded then paused for a moment, "But your drawings…"

"I have a bag for them," Dean smiled, "come on…I know the best place to walk." In one fluid motion, Dean stood and pulled Cas up with him. He carefully shuffled his drawings together and slipped them into his brown satchel.

They walked in silence down the main street, further away from Cas' house. People pushed past them walking in the other direction, no one seemed to care the two men walking so close to each other, or that their difference in class meant that they weren't meant to be talking. Dean in his patched up brown pants, and worn black coat, Cas in a perfectly sewn long coat, top hat and neatly pressed shirt. They made quite a pair.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked curiously, a smile flooding his face at the look of pure joy on Dean's.

"You'll see."

They walked for a few more minutes down the cobbled stone main street, before Dean linked his arm with Cas' and pulled him down a shadowy side street. The buildings either side, growing their own twist of green vines and leafy plants. When they reached the end of the buildings, Dean stopped, pulling Cas to a halt next to him. He waited a few seconds before dragging Cas to the right and both chuckling now they stumbled towards a dirt path. It led down a sloping hill to a small river. The only sound now, of their subsiding laughter and the quiet sound of the river. Dean fell back tugging Cas with him, they both lay their backs onto the soft grass together, staring up at the clear blue sky.

"I come here to draw sometimes, I like the quiet." Dean turned his head to meet Cas' blue eyed gaze.

"It's beautiful…"

"What do you like to do Cas?"

"I read," he smiled slightly; "I've never been that creative. And mother would much rather me doing sports but..."

"…but you'd rather be reading?" Dean finished for him.

"Yes," Cas chuckled.

"My father was the same; he did hunting as a sport professionally but abhorred my love of art."

"If you don't mind me asking, but you said 'was'?"

"He left us when we were very young, and our mother died soon after Sammy was born. Last I heard he died on one of his hunts. It's just me and Sammy now." Dean sighed heavily, "but enough of my sad sob story. What's your family like?"

Cas took Dean's comment as a note that he didn't want to talk about it further. "My family, I have two older brothers. Both high achievers, Michael is part of the law and police department and Gabriel is training to become a doctor, though he's a practical joker so I am not sure how much that trait will help." He took a deep breath, rolling his head to face the sky again, "my father is also in law and my mother just stays at home to run the estate, but she has a big influence on us."

They lay in silence a while more, the clouds came and went overhead. No rain, much to the relief of the pair. Both just happy in each others company. Eventually Dean looked over at Cas' relaxed form, slipping his right hand into Cas' left. "I think I love you Castiel Novak."

Cas paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, the feeling of Dean's hand in his sending tingles up his arm, "that's good Dean Winchester, because I think I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Flickers  
Chapter 3  
Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural,I am just throwing the characters into the past for a bit and then putting them back where I found them :)**

**AN - ****In honour of the new season of Supernatural I will be updating every Tuesday :) thus you will get weekly updates. The time will be different for all of you depending on timezones and such, I am in Australia so you can work it out haha. I may change the day, but if I do I'll let you know **:P** Anywho I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please leave a review! :)  
****~Fran xx**

* * *

A warm silence blanketed the hill side, both men looking into each other's eyes. Their gaze wasnever broken, green on brown. Fingers interlocking. Though he hated to do it, Dean eventually spoke up, "I better go, Sammy will be home by now…" He started to sit up but there was something holding him back, he pulled the shorter man up with him as he stood. Not wanting to leave him behind. They paused for a moment, before Cas lead Dean back up the hill and along the path towards town.

As they reached the ally way Cas skidded to a halt, turning to face Dean. He watched a smile twitching at the corner of Dean's lips, his green eyes almost daring Cas to do it. Flicking his gaze from Dean's eyes back to his lips, slowly Cas leant in, pressing his lips to Dean's. The kiss lasted mere seconds, but that was all it took for a warmth to spread through their bodies, a connection neither had felt with anyone else. Moments later Dean retaliated, leaning back in and capturing Cas' lips with his, a tingle rising on the back of his neck as Cas deepened the kiss. His finger's running through Dean's short hair. What felt like a short time later they separated; hearts thumping in their chests, both with cheeks flushed pink and messed up hair. Dean bent to pick up Cas' top hat, slipping it into the man's hands before placing another lasting kiss on his lips. Dean turned and walked up the ally towards the bustling street, and disappearing into the crowd.

– O – O – O –

"What is with you this afternoon Dean?" Sam stared at his brother's wide smile that he seemed to be trying to hide.

"I'm fine," Dean cut the last few slices of the loaf of bread from the day before, they had kept it from drying out the best they could but there was little they could do. He chucked one to Sam and then started to nibble at his smaller slice from the end of the loaf.

"Dean, be serious, I'm your brother. You practically raised me, I know when something's up!" Sam laughed at the frustrated look Dean shot at him.

"How was school?" Anything to change the subject, and it better have been good because I dropped out and am doing everything to keep you there little brother. Not that I mind, I have my art.

"School was great, but don't change the subject." He searched him, letting his eyes run over the slightly flushed cheeks and rumpled clothes, "it's the Novak guy isn't it?"

"It's Cas, I call him Cas."

"You call him what…Dean! Castiel Novak and his family, they own half the village, his status is way above yours, and his family would never allow it." Sam stood from his seat at the table, eyes level with Dean's.

"He doesn't care, I don't care, and his family never need to know." Dean sank onto the bed, "please Sammy, I need your support with this, I need you to try and understand."

"Honestly Dean," Sam sauntered over and sat next to Dean, bumping his shoulder with his big brother's, "I am happy for you Dean, lord, this is the happiest I've seen you in months! Just be careful, it's only been a couple of days…and you're noticeably besotted." Sam sighed, looking over at his brother, "Those sorts of families are very set in their ways. If they find out, they'll try to pull you apart." I don't want to see you hurt!

"That's the only problem Sammy…I know they will." Dean finished off the last of his bread before standing again, "come on Sammy, I got some money today selling my drawings, let's go and see what we can get with it. I feel like something meaty!" Dean laughed.

The two brothers left the house, Dean locking up behind him and slipping the key into the pocket of his trousers. They walked the back route and then turned right into the ally way Dean and Cas had been earlier that day, they followed it onto the main street. Minutes later they reached the butcher and Dean turned to Sam, "I'll go in, it'll be easier that way." he grinned at the look of frustration Sam shot him, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Fine!" Sam watched his brother's retreating back before turning back to the street. He leant back against the brick wall of the building and stared out onto the street. Two guys he knew from school walked by, Sam waved to them but they didn't acknowledge he was even there. Sam frowned, what have I done to annoy them? He then saw one say something to the other, they nodded, before turning in unison and walking towards him. Sam took a few steps forward to meet them, "hello," he said with a friendly smile, it then faltered and his eyes grew wide as the larger of the two (Chuck) picked him up by the collar and pushed him roughly back against the wall.

"Whadaya doin' here?" Chuck asked gruffly, "you know this is our territory after dark."

"It's not dark yet," he tried to reply calmly, but there was a timid quiver in his voice that the bullies picked up on.

For that Sam was given a punch in the gut, the smaller man let out a grunt and tried to double over to protect himself but Chuck continued to hold him up, "don't get smart with me!" Chuck was about to throw another punch when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun around to face a taller man. He let go of Sam, just before he felt a fist connect with his jaw.

"Don't you ever touch my brother again or I'll blind you!" Dean growled threateningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Chuck replied tauntingly, hand on his eye, it was clear to Dean his threat meant nothing to the thug.

Then out of nowhere came the voice of the baker yelling at them from a little down the road, "right that's it! You're being threatening now! If I see you anywhere near my shop or acting like this again Winchester I really will get the police onto you!"

"Alright alright we're leaving!" Dean yelled back, he then knelt down next to Sam, "you okay Sammy?" He helped him up and as quickly as possible they made their way back home. The meats in one of Dean's hands the other keeping Sammy upright.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he replied, wincing as he walked.

– O – O – O –

Michael watched from the window of his room that afternoon as Castiel slipped back through the gate and into their garden, he noticed a different spring in his step. His younger brother's head was held higher, and he had a wild smile on his face. A sly grin spread over the man's narrow face as he spun round and swept out of his room and down the corridor. He jogged down the stairs, and stopping halfway down as Castiel got to the bottom of them. "Where've you been?" he asked.

Cas looked up, his smile faltering as he saw his elder brother, "I went to see a friend…" he started to walk up the wide staircase but he found his path blocked by Michael, he moved to the side just to have Michael shadow him. "Let me pass." Cas growled.

"Which friend? Balthazar is out of town and as far as I know you don't have any more friends." he replied cruelly, not any that father would approve of anyway."

"What do you mean?" Cas snapped back.

"Well if he was the right sort of person then you would have told me wouldn't you?"

Cas paused a moment. "No. Let me pass." he repeated, shoving passed Michael and storming up the stairs. All the euphoria of kissing Dean was gone; he slammed the door of his room behind him. With a sigh he flopped back onto the navy blue blankets that covered his bed. Arms splayed out, legs straight, heart beating fast. I'm sorry Dean, really. They aren't going to accept you. I can tell that before I've even said anything. We CAN work something out though. I know we can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flickers  
Chapter 4  
Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural,I am just throwing the characters into the past for a bit and then putting them back where I found them :)**

**AN - THanks for reading and ****I hope you enjoy also if you have the time please leave a review! :)  
****~Fran xx**

* * *

It was just over a week after I'd met Dean that Sam's warning had any true meaning. However, Sam could never have guessed what would happen early enough, to save us the trouble and hardships that we experienced. This fact never stopped him from blaming himself though, no matter what anyone said.

– O – O – O –

Dean and Cas lay out on the sloping grassy hills where they'd lain the first time they'd met. Dean had donned his coat and the sleeves of his thin white shirt were rolled up to the elbows. Cas still wore his waistcoat, but his jacket was lying with Dean's, his sleeves were also rolled up. The warmth of the sun finally getting to them. Cas rolled onto his side, putting a hand on Dean's cheek, resting it there, carefully, and oh so slowly he lent in to press his lips to Dean's own.

The reaction was instant, Dean responded, wrapping his free arm round Cas, and smoothing his hand over the man's firm shoulders and towards his messy black hair. Dean deepened the kiss, pulling slightly on Cas' bottom lip, teasing him, before delving in once again and rolling himself so he was atop him, and as a groan of pleasure was pulled from Cas' throat, Dean knelt there leaning back. His fingers playing with the buttons of Cas' tight waist coat, bit by bit he undid the buttons and pulled Cas up to meet his lips, while slipping the coat off at the same time. Cas felt Deans fingers caressing his hair, he lowered his lips to Deans neck, teasing the skin with his tongue to receive a blissful moan from Dean. He pulled his head back up, lightly pressing his lips on Dean's again.

A mad rush of delight ran through the interlocked men as they sunk back into the grass again, Dean pressing his hips to Cas' own, he let another moan leave his mouth. They continued like this. The bliss of each other's presence, extenuating their movements. They rolled again so Cas was on top, commanding and thorough with his movements, teasing Dean just enough to get a reaction, before relaxing again. Letting Dean pull himself on top again, eyes open glinting with glee.

A smile played at Dean's lips as he pulled away from Cas a little, propping himself up in his arms. His eyes darting over the man's face, the kind features and comforting blue eyes. _He's mine. And he's perfect. Sculptural._ He reached out his fingers, toying with the buttons on Cas' shirt. "May I draw you?" he whispered, undoing another button. Fingers resting on the third, and sliding it undone.

"Draw me?" Cas' voice wavered a bit, the elation still running through his system, the tips of Dean's fingers on his chest sending shivers of glee down his spine.

"Yes…" Dean undid another button, and another until eventually Cas was devoid of his shirt. Gently he eased the shirt of Cas' pale, muscled shoulders, and discarded it.

Cas nodded and slipped Dean a kiss before watching as his friend lifted his skinny body of him and leant over to where he'd left his bag. Nimble hands pulled out a sketch book and pencil, before he turned to face him.

"Stay there, leaning back on your elbows." He paused for a moment, the tip of the pencil resting on his lips. "Are you comfortable Cas?"

Cas nodded with a smile, before relaxing his face and trying not to get too caught up in watching the deft workings of Dean's fingers behind the square pad of paper that rested on the man's knees.

Sometime later Dean looked up at Cas with a grin, he shut the sketchbook and slipped it, with the pencil back into the bag. He stood stretched and pulled Cas into a standing position. "Come on! We better go."

"Hey! Aren't you going to show me?"

"All in good time…" Dean replied with a wink, "now get your clothes back on," he let out a bark of a laugh, "we need to appear even slightly civilised, well you do anyway."

Soon enough the pair made their way back down the path and into the ally way. When they were about a third of the way down, Cas rounded to face Dean and gave him a peck on the lips before deepening the kiss and slowly pushing Dean against the vine covered wall, one of Cas' hands flat against the wall next to Deans face, the fingers of the other wound through Deans hair. Dean responded instantly, wrapping his arm round Cas' back, holding him closer while the other explored the muscles of Cas' shoulders. Cas moved his mouth down to the base of Dean's neck again, pulling at the skin and leaving kisses all the way up to his lips. They broke apart, both panting, eyes glinting with elation. Hungry for more, Dean pulled Cas, if possible, closer. The feeling of Cas' body against his sending currents of electricity from every contact point. Every sinew quivering with the euphoria of their need for closeness.

Seconds later they broke apart again, reluctantly Cas pulled himself from Dean, and entwining their fingers he whispered, "Come on, we better go." They left the ally, not realising that there had been someone watching the whole thing from the window of the bakery, right from when Dean and Cas had entered the ally.

"Let's go back to my…ermm…house. It's not as fancy as yours but it is home. Sam wants to meet you." He grinned.

Seconds later when they were on the street they heard a yell from behind them and both men spun round. It only took seconds for Dean to be fuming and to storm back up the street in the opposite direction.

"Dean? DEAN!" Cas called after him but it was as if he didn't hear.

– O – O – O –

Sam veered to the left to walk down the main street back home, it was a nice afternoon and there was a chance Dean could be in the street still selling his drawings, or he was with Cas. A smile flooded his face at the thought of how happy his brother had been lately, since Dad left Dean hadn't been the same. Sam knew Dean thought he didn't know how much his elder brother had given up for him. He said he gave up on school to concentrate on his art, and even if that was partially true, Sam knew the real reason was so that Dean could afford to keep him in school, and keep a roof over their heads. Having passed where Dean usually sat to draw, Sam was about to turn off towards home and walk the back way again, when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and was spun round to face the other way.

"Crowley?" He'd recognized the baker's son anywhere. The sleek black hair and the thin lips constantly pulled into a smirk.

"Your brother's Dean isn't he? The skinny artist?" He didn't even wait for a reply before his fist went full force into Sam's jaw. The smaller boy stumbled back, just to receive another hard punch, making him tumble to the ground. "Well he's been hanging around with people like the Novak's…Castiel to be exact…it's not his place. Especially with what they do together."

"Does it matter?" Sam coughed, wiping his mouth to see blood on the back of his hand. Seconds later Sam felt the toe of Crowley's boot shove into his stomach and he let out a yell of agony.

"Of course it does. Give your brother this from me," he picked Sam up by the collar of his shirt, and punched him in the eye, letting go at the right moment to send Sam flying into the gutter. No one stopped, no one did a thing to stop Crowley. The difference in class meant that Crowley could do whatever he liked without too much consequence. With a satisfied smirk, he turned and walked back towards his shop.

Sam groaned, curling in on himself, not wanting to move, the aching pain threatening to overwhelm him. Then he heard a voice through the fog of his mind.

"DEAN!"

"No Dean…don't…" he muttered though he knew it would do nothing.

"I told you if you ever touched my brother again, I'd blind you." Dean growled dangerously.

Crowley turned, "Ahh Dean! How nice of you to join us…and Castiel…I was teaching Sam here a lesson. A lesson about you two actually." He indicated Cas and Dean, "it really isn't right, what you're doing."

"It is if we both want it to be." Cas cut in angrily, staring up at Crowley from where he was kneeling next to Sam.

"Cas don't…" Dean whispered, standing protectively in front of both of them, _you can't get in trouble for this, that's not a good idea. _Dean threw a punch with as much force as he could muster.

"He is smaller than you!"

Punch.

"Younger than you!"

Punch.

Dean picked him up by the collar, Crowley's bloodied face inches from his, "Do you honestly think you could get away with it?" Using all the strength he had, he punched him in the jaw, sending the man's head into the cobbled stone pathway with a sickening thud. Dean gave him a kick just to be sure, before standing rubbing his knuckles.

In one fluid motion, Cas lifted Sam up to cradle the boy to his chest, "Dean, come on! We can't stay here." He indicated the motionless Crowley, "follow me, Sam needs help." Dean nodded, and silently followed Cas towards the large white house on the hill, every few seconds he'd look worriedly down at Sam. At one point Cas could have sworn he saw tears welling up in Dean's eyes but if he did, Dean removed them as fast as they'd come. They finally reached the wrought iron gates onto Cas' family estate.

Dean followed Cas through the smaller gate and closed it behind him, trying to keep up with Cas' quick pace.

"We'll put him up in my room, then I'll get mother, she has some medical training."

They hurried through the side door, then up the stairs, minutes later they were in the large, white walled room. Cas lay Sam down on the four poster bed, and made sure his was comfy with a pillow under his head before saying, "I'll be back in a second." He ran from the room and returned later with a small kind faced woman, Dean could see the resemblance, could see where Cas' kindness came from.

"Hello Dean," she smiled, "and this must be Sam." She walked over to the bed with a worried look on her face. "Castiel dear could you get me some warm water and clean cloths form the kitchen?"

Dean watched as Cas nodded and left the room, "I can help him if you want…"

"No, that's fine Dean, I need to talk to you." She sighed, and began to unbutton Sam's shirt, "From what I understand you reacted to the man who did this and gave him the same in return. Crowley is of a higher class than you so his family will call the police and they will take you. If they do I am sorry but there is nothing we can do."

"I know," Dean nodded, "thank you though, this is enough, just…"

At that moment three uniformed men crashed into the room. "Dean Winchester!" One of them barked, "we need to take you in."

"No!" Cas cried out, as he followed the two men in, "it was self defense. It was self defense!

"Cas don't…I knew this would happen. As long as Sammy is okay…I...I just need him to be okay. He's my little brother, I needed to protect him, and I failed him, again." Dean was about to walk over to the two men when there was a muffled cough from the bed.

"Dean," Sam gave a cry of pain as he tried to sit up, "Dean what's happening?"

"It's okay Sammy. Everything will be okay. Cas will explain everything," Dean winced as the cuffs were clipped around his wrists.

"Dean!" Sam and Cas said in unison. The latter ran forward to pull Dean into a last kiss, as they hauled Dean from the room.

"Dean!" Sam called again, tears threatening to break loose, with no idea whether he'd ever see his brother again.


End file.
